French patent number 2 598 959, in the name of the present Assignee, describes, for example, a method and apparatus for manufacturing plastic molded objects from a liquid plastisol injected into a mold, which mold, after being filled under pressure simultaneously with its inside cavity being subjected to suction, is itself subjected to the action of a high frequency electric field from an appropriate generator. Such a technique is used, for example, in order to fabricate articles of leather goods, or parts for shoes, using a plastisol which is caused to gell by passing the mold between the two plates of the high frequency generator.
Although the method and the apparatus developed by the Assignee provide good results, continuing work has nevertheless shown that they can be further improved, and also that the method can be extended to applications other than molding common objects.